Memories of the Sea
by konpyu-tamania
Summary: Tired of being trapped beneath the waves, Quatre, the only son of King Triton, makes a pact with an oily sea witch. At the cost of his memories, he will have three days to win the heart of his green eyed prince or be doomed to a life in her service. 3x4


_Memories of the Sea_

_**Part One: The Merman**_

**Version 2.0**

**By: **mellonemrys

**Written for: **Anne

**Prompt: **GW, 3x4, wet and whumped

**Pairings: **3x4...more later

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: **7023

**Warnings: **Shonen-ai, blood, some foul language, and disturbing imagery.

**Notes: **I went through and re-edited this since I think I was half asleep when I wrote most of it, as proven by the fact that I couldn't remember half of my ship terminology. Also re-named this part since I didn't particularly like the name.

This story is loosely based off of Disney's The Little Mermaid, and the original story by Hans Christian Anderson. Since its a combination of the two...its not going to be as happy as the Disney version. This is also what happens when an unrealized little page of writing is dug up and I actually run with it for pages and pages. Honestly the idea for this story has been sitting around for a good 4 or 5 years on my hard drive before it became this, thanks Anne for sparking it! Sorry Heero and Duo kinda take over for a bit as well. Probably the result of reading a Duo based fic on and off while writing this.

_'Italic quotes'_ are thoughts 'spoken' through the merpeople's psychic link to one another. They can't really 'read' another person's thoughts, but they can certainly intrude upon them and be quite annoying.

Original first chapter posted to my LJ account (mellonemrys) on May 18th, 2009.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GW, or the Little Mermaid.

* * *

The sea spray had made the deck slick with salt water, and although the ocean was relatively calm, Trowa's adviser had warned him to watch his step while on deck. "We wouldn't want our beloved prince to have a terrible accident while at sea." The adviser had said in a tone Trowa normally associated with his father. He had always hated that condescending tone. Trowa shook his head and continued to gaze at the open water ahead of them. He was tried of the way his advisers, and his sister, and his parents wanted to control his life. People were like the ocean; they flowed in their own direction, made their own course. An army of advisers couldn't change that.

Catherine walked over and put an arm around his shoulders, "What are you thinking about little brother?"

He shrugged and maintained his unwavering gaze, not even bothering to brush his long bangs out of his eyes.

"I know that look…Trowa you have to understand that Pierre and André only…Trowa are you listening to me?"

Trowa's shoulders had tensed, had he really seen someone in the water? Or were his eyes playing tricks on him?

"Trowa!"

"Yes, what?" He turned to see his sister looking very annoyed. "I'm sorry…I wasn't…I thought I saw something…"

Catherine sighed, "Oh, what was it this time?" She asked in a bored tone, "A flying fish? A dolphin?" Her younger brother tended to have a bad case of an overactive imagination. Especially when it came to seeing merpeople and sea serpents riding the waves along side the galleon. "Please don't tell me it was your fictitious merpeople again." She said and rested her hands on her hips, expecting an answer.

He looked back at the water, trying to remember where exactly the boy had been. "I'm not sure…it was most likely just the sun reflected off the water."

"Good," She eyed him for a moment before continuing, "Now as I was saying, Pierre and André are only trying to help you. They're your advisers, they know what is best for you. You should at least try to listen to them."

Still staring at the waves, Trowa nodded, waiting for her to leave. After a few minutes she huffed in disapproval and stalked off to the bow of the ship with her needle work in hand. He was sure he'd seen the blond haired boy floating just above the surface of the waves. And it wasn't the first time he'd seen the blond merman. Ever since he was a child the blond had followed him with his watery gaze, always gone before Trowa could reassure himself of his existence.

Taking a small wooden carving of a dolphin that he'd just completed, he dropped it over the side of the ship and watched as it bobbed in the water for a few seconds before it was lost in the waves again.

* * *

Quatre darted up through the water, towards the surface and snatched the small object as it slowly sank toward the sea floor. He turned the strange thing over in his webbed fingers before realizing it was supposed to be a miniature dolphin jumping out of the water. A small smile formed on his lips, it was better than the last one he had collected from the mysterious floating object, which a seagull had informed him was used by humans to travel over water.

Flipping his tail lazily he propelled himself through the current back to the undersea palace where he lived with his sisters and father. He slipped into his room without meeting anyone and carefully opened the false top of one of his carved, shell chests. A dozen or more other carvings lay hidden there and he placed the tiny dolphin next to a carving of a four legged animal that had a head like a seahorse.

A light brush against his shoulder startled him and he dropped the lid of the chest, a dull thud sounding through the water as the heavy lid hit the frame. One of his sisters, Iria, came to rest lightly on top of the chest with a smile.

'_Quatre, where in the name of Poseidon have you been?' _She thought, the words traveling over a psychic link and settling in Quatre's mind.

He shrugged and spun his fingers in a small circle in front of him, signing that he'd been 'around'.

Iria frowned and pushed away from the chest and opened it, undoing the latch to reveal the false top and the hidden compartment inside. She removed the dolphin and a four legged animal. _'These are new…father is going to raise the storm to end all storms if he ever finds out about your little trips to the surface Quatre.'_

Taking the carvings back from her he placed them back in their hiding place. _'Then don't tell him.'_

'_You can't keep doing this, you're going to get hurt.'_

'_Its not like I let him see me.'_ Quatre thought, letting his shoulders fall a little.

'_Him? Quatre, you know how dangerous it is! You can't let them see you! They're-- they're human!'_

He threw his arms up, anger crossing his features. _'So! I want to know more about humans. They're interesting. How is curiosity dangerous!'_

Iria shook her head slowly, _'…You're young Quatre, you just can't understand.'_

'_That's always your excuse for me. That I'm too young to understand. Well I'm not too young to remember mother, or any of the others that have disappeared. I'm careful. He's the only one that's seen me, in over six years!'_

'_Yes, and you'll never know any more about him than you do now. Just stop before you make yourself crazy. If I find out you've been up there again, I'll have to tell father. Its time you took some responsibility for yourself and for your people.' _With that, Iria exited the room with an angry flip of her tail.

Quatre settled on the chest and slammed his fist against the lid. Blood colored the water around his hand, but he was too angry to care about the ragged gash on his palm. The gills on the sides of his neck flared as his eyes flashed to his open door frame and he made up his mind. He took a woven seaweed bag and slung it over his shoulder, then opened the chest and removed the cache of carvings, carefully putting them in the bag before slamming the chest shut again. Then he send a mental message for his friend to meet him near one of the harder to reach caverns in about three hours.

He took one last look around his room before propelling himself out the door and into the open ocean. Adventure and discovery called to him, he couldn't live without them. He knew someone who could help him; he just needed to know the price.

* * *

Duo had been circling the entrance to the network of caverns for nearly twenty minutes before Quatre finally appeared. _'What took you?'_ He asked with concern in his eyes.

'_I had to dodge the patrol guards, sorry_.' He shifted the bag on his shoulder, trying to keep it closed.

Duo raised an eyebrow, but didn't press further. _'So what is this about?_'

The blond shrugged, a serious expression clouding his features, _'The usual. Iria said the next time she'd tell our father…_'

'_Oh…that does spell a bit of a problem._' Duo nodded his head toward the mouth of the cavern and slipped inside. Quatre was acting stranger than usual. He would have understood if his friend were upset, but this calm, collected attitude was unsettling. _'So what are you going to do?_'

Quatre was quiet for several minutes, _'You'll see.'_

Duo laughed, tiny bubbles dancing around his mouth, and a soft gurgling sound escaped his lips. _'Come on! Tell me.'_ He turned a corner and ran headlong into someone else, his expression instantly changing to anger. Quatre and him had discovered this network of caves years ago. It was their hiding place that no one else knew about.

Coming up beside Duo, Quatre put a hand on his shoulder, _'It's okay, I asked them to come as well…'_ He slipped past his friend and the other merman into the open cavern to where a sea witch had taken up shop in the center of it. Bubbling lights came from a large stone bowl that sat in front of her, but she didn't look up at the newcomers. _'Duo, this is Nereidias, servant to Poseidon, and a very useful sea witch. And this is Heero…'_

Heero moved away from the opening to let Duo pass, but he didn't move. He just stared at Quatre. _'Quatre…what are you doing! Calling a witch! Are you insane?'_

Quatre set down the seaweed bag, which opened to reveal bottles of various things along with the carvings and a long silver knife that Duo guessed to be of human origin. _'I'm done letting others control my life. I'm done with only being allowed glimpses of the world above the waves. I want to explore all of that, and now I'm going to get my chance.'_

'_Cat…don't do this…'_ Duo begged, still not coming into the cavern for fear of being trapped there by the witch, or his need to beat some kind of sense into his friend.

The blond just smiled and handed the bottles to the sea witch who still hadn't acknowledged their presence. _'I've been thinking about it for a long time Duo…I'll be okay.'_

'…_what are you giving her as payment…?' _Duo asked after a few minutes of silence.

Quatre looked at him for a moment before responding, _'My memories.'

* * *

_

The waves had begun to grow increasingly nasty as the day had gone on. The crew had been murmuring about King Triton's apparent anger for most of the afternoon. However by twilight they were silent, waiting for the worst of the storm to over take the ship. Trowa had stayed above deck the entire time, watching over the side for some sign of anything that lived beneath the waves. But as the ship began to rock dangerously, his advisers pulled him away from the railing and ushered him to his cabin where he was forced to listen to the shouts of the men above, and the creaking hull all around him.

* * *

Iria wrung her hands in worry, Quatre hadn't been seen since she had argued with him, so she had had no choice but to tell their father about his increasing curiosity with the world above. He hadn't taken it well, but had ordered search parties to scour the ocean for any sign of him, or his friend who also seemed to be missing.

'_Father…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I hoped he would grow out of it…'_

'_I don't blame you Iria…I just hope we can find him.'_ He clenched the arm of his throne, willing the seas above to toss and turn and to destroy anyone who would dare to harm his only son.

* * *

Quatre pulled the long knife from the bag and ran the blade between his fingers. _'There is a catch though…' _He set the knife down carefully on a stone shelf that jutted from the wall of the cavern. And glanced sadly at Heero. _'If I don't succeed in finding him, and making him care for me within three days, I'll belong to her…'_

Duo finally swam over to Quatre and took him by the shoulders. _'Quatre, I don't know what they did to make you believe something like this would work, but I'm taking you home, now!'_

Shaking his head, Quatre backed away from Duo, _'I already signed the contract…I asked you to meet me so I could say goodbye. I'm sorry Duo, but I have to do this…'_

'_You can't go up there alone without any memories! Quatre what are you thinking!' _Duo pushed his bangs out of his face in irritation and turned the witch. _'Let me go with him!'_

Nereidias looked up for the first time and looked him over. _'I have no need for your memories child. Nor anything else you might possess. You are useless to me.'_

Scowling, Duo grabbed her arm, _'He's my best friend! I'm going with him.'_

Heero came between them, grabbing Duo's wrist with painful force and pulling him away from Nereidias. He looked Duo up and down, his eyes empty, the actions forced, before turning to Nereidias and silently asking her something. The witch took another look at Duo and nodded. Then Heero turned back to Duo and motioned for Duo to hold out his hand, palm up.

'_My servant thinks that I may still have some use for you. You shall be bound to the same fate as your friend. If he cannot find the human he seeks and make the man care for him within three days, you will both come under my control, like my servant here.'_

Duo's gaze shifted to Quatre, then back to the witch, _'And if he succeeds?'_

Nereidias smiled as she smashed one of the bottles into the large stone bowl. _'If he succeeds, then you will both keep human form, and he will regain his memories and live happily ever after.' _Taking Duo's hand, palm up in her own, she dug her nails into his skin until he bled._ 'So, do you agree to the terms?'_

Glancing at Quatre, then at Heero, he asked, _'I'll still have my memories though? And I'll be able to help him?'_

She tapped her chin with one long black fingernail, _'Yes, however my servant shall go with you to insure you don't try to interfere with the natural process of things. Now, do you agree?'_

A golden contract appeared in her other hand with a flourish of bubbles, and Duo could see where Quatre had signed it. He nodded and the witch pressed his bloody hand to the contract, leaving smears of blood below Quatre's signature. Letting him go she smiled to herself and rolled up the contract. Duo glanced at Heero again, feeling the other merman's blank eyes on him. For an instant Duo thought he could see worry and dread deep in the blue depths of Heero's eyes, but it was gone a second later.

With a wave of Nereidias' hand she beckoned the knife into her outstretched hand, then ran a hand over Heero's bare shoulder. Heero stiffened at her touch, and his gaze grew cloudy. She put one hand on his back and guided him backward, over the stone basin, until he was laying horizontally in the water above it. Digging one of her nails into his arm, she drew a few drops of his blood, then put her lips against the wound, sucking in the crimson liquid that formed a murky cloud around the cut. When she was finished she took the knife in both hands and plunged it into Heero's tail, below his navel.

Heero went deathly still, his entire body rigid. Then she sliced through his tail, all the way down to his dark blue flippers. Duo looked away covering his mouth with one hand as blood muddied the water around Heero. A bright flash filled the cavern and Duo turned back to see Heero still on his back, but with a pair of human legs instead of a tail and flipper. The gills on the sides of his neck began to fade and finally disappeared. Nereidias touched both sides of his mouth and a bubble of air formed over his mouth and nose before she turned him upright and let him float, eyes closed, breathing the air in heavily, beside her.

'_Which of you will come under the knife next then?'_

Quatre glided in front of her, clutching something in his hand. _'I will.'

* * *

_

Catherine had come running into Trowa's cabin as lighting streaked the sky outside, and thunder boomed, rattling the single window. He pulled her into his arms and held her as the waves crashed harder than in any storm they'd ever traveled through. "Cath, I need to go up and see if I can help."

"No, Trowa, they'll be fine…you're not a sailor."

"I practically grew up on this ship, Cath. I'll be fine, okay?"

After a moment she nodded. "Be careful."

Trowa ginned, a smile others rarely saw, "With the ocean as my witness, I promise I'll be careful." He pulled on his coat and went into the hallway, only to be immediately slammed against the wall. After a few minutes he made it up the stairs and pushed open the door to the deck. He was drenched within a few seconds, and thankfully took a life line from one of the sailors and tied it around his waist before going any farther.

"Trowa!" The first mate yelled over the howl of the wind. "We need to get those sails tied down!" He pointed up at the main mast where a handful of sailors were slowing making their way through the rigging and rolling the flapping sails to be strapped in place.

Nodding and running to the main mast he untied his life line so he would be able to climb freely then made his way to the side railing and began climbing the rope ladder up to the mast. He paused about half way and glanced out at the ocean, his eyes caught sight of what he thought was the blond boy he'd seen earlier that day. But it disappeared again and he clung to the ladder as a wave crashed over the side of the ship. Lightning crashed across the sky again and revealed a patch of sharp rocks that the ship was heading straight towards. Trowa's eyes widened and he started climbing down the ladder as fast as he could. "Captain!" He yelled s loudly as he could. "Captain! The rocks!" He wasn't sure if anyone had heard him, but it didn't matter anyhow, it was much too late to change course.

The ship hit the first of the rocks and Trowa wrapped his arm through the loops of the ladder and closed his eyes. Thunder sounded right above the ship and it crashed against another rock, lurching the ship sideways. Trowa's feet slipped from the ladder and his shoulder pulled painfully out of joint. The ship shook again and the keel scraped against another rock outcropping and Trowa's hands lost their hold on the slick rope. He was flung backwards into the icy water and was shoved under by another wave.

What little air he had in his lungs quickly escaped his lips as he clawed for the surface. The water steadily grew thicker and his arms slowed as the pressure in his chest grew and grew. After a few more desperate grasps at the surface his arms gave out and he could feel his body shutting down.

'_I'm sorry Catherine…'_ He thought as his eyes slid shut and limbs when limp.

* * *

Duo blinked at the brightness around him and groaned. His whole body ached, like he'd been caught in a current and tossed against rocks for most of the night. He felt a cool hand on his forehead and glanced upward seeing Heero looming over him. Rolling over onto his stomach he felt damp sand covering his new legs and decided he greatly disliked the feeling. He pushed himself up and rocked back to sit on his heels, which was also not exactly comfortable, but better than laying face first in the sand.

"You're finally awake."

Duo's ears prickled at the unusual sound. He understood it, but he had no idea where the voice had come from. Communication was thought, or gestured, not…Duo wasn't even sure what to call it.

Frowning, Heero stood up and walked along the beach a little, his back to the late merman. "Its called speech. Its how 'humans' communicate. You have to form the sounds with your mouth. Now get up. If we stay on the beach we'll burn."

'_Quatre…where's Quatre!'_ Duo yelled internally, directing it at Heero. Screw humans and their stupid mouth communication.

Heero grasped his forehead and spun on his heel, glaring back at Duo. "He's right here." He pointed to a group of rocks where Quatre was curled up, knees to his chest. "Humans won't understand voices in their heads. You are going to have to at least pretend to be like them for a while!"

'_I liked it better underwater where you didn't talk at all.'_ Duo thought, crossing his arms.

"Where I _couldn't _speak." Heero knelt down next to Quatre and tapped his shoulder. "We need to get off the beach…"Quatre didn't move, he just kept staring at the ocean longingly.

Duo finally stumbled to his feet for a few seconds only to fall back down in the sand. He slammed his fist against the ground and grunted angrily. His second attempt wasn't much better. And on the third try Heero was there to catch him before he landed back in the sand. He held Duo's elbows and walked slowly backward, forcing Duo to slowly follow. The distant sound of voices caught their attention and Heero glanced at Duo and Quatre.

"None of us have clothes…"

Duo stared at him for a moment. _'Clothes?'_

Heero pinched his forehead again and shook his head. "Yes, clothes. Humans wear them to cover…" He pointed at the area between Duo's legs where a new piece of anatomy hung. "Private areas…"

Looking down at himself Duo frowned at the new appendage. He had no idea what it was for, but the fact that it was human made him dislike whatever it was. _'So, I'm not human. Why should I bother covering it. I don't even know what it is.'_

Closing his eyes and still holding his forehead Heero muttered, "Because you'll be arrested, and then in three days turn back into a water breathing merman and either die, or be killed by them. That's why." He began mumbling something that Duo couldn't comprehend and making strange motions with his hands. A dim light formed between his hands and he directed it a Duo, then Quatre and finally himself. Weather worn clothing appeared in place of the light around them and after a few moments they were fully clothed. He fell back against the rock, panting hard.

His magic had never been very strong, mostly good for parlour tricks and such. And after being so out of practice…he let his attention fall on Duo and Quatre for a moment. The two of them certainly looked human, but looks were far from enough. Heero sighed, at least he was getting the chance to spend a few days back on dry land, no matter how painful it may be.

Duo ignored him for the moment, his main concern was to help Quatre complete his task and find that man. He dropped to his knees in front of his friend. _'Hey, Quatre…its going to be okay…'_

Quatre frowned at him and shook his head in puzzlement. He opened his mouth and slowly asked, "Who are you…?"

'_What's wrong with him?'_ Duo yelled in his mind, glaring up at Heero.

Heero laughed a little, though it sounded pained. "He has legs, he must think he's human. He has no memories of who or what he was. My advice would to be just play along, which includes talking with your mouth, not your mind. You're giving me a headache."

* * *

They had been searching for any sign of Trowa all morning, and Catherine was beginning to become hysterical at the thought of never finding her younger brother. After almost five hours of looking they began finding pieces of the ruined galleon scattered along the beach. Another half an hour later Catherine spotted a body down the beach. She ran as fast as she could and fell to her knees next to the lifeless body of her brother.

A young man, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, pulled her away from Trowa and put his ear to Trowa's chest. "He's still alive Miss, give me some space."

Catherine wiped her eyes and nodded, then noticed the other two young men with surprised, tired expressions on their faces. "Did you get caught in the storm as well?"

The first young man with dark hair nodded, "We were fishing and got pulled out with the current. The storm actually saved us." He turned Trowa on his side and slammed his fist into Trowa's back, trying to dislodge the remaining water from Trowa's lungs. Trowa coughed, water spilling between his lips. The young man hit his back again, and Trowa coughed harder, life returning to his limbs as he regained consciousness.

Pushing the young man away, Catherine pulled Trowa into her arms and hugged him tightly to her chest. "Oh thank God, Trowa. You're alive…I don't know what I would have done without you."

Still coughing, Trowa hugged her back. "Cath…I'm sorry…"

"Its okay, you're alive." She let him go and stood up, helping him to his feet. "Let's get you back home, you'll feel so much better after some hot tea and a bath."

Trowa nodded then noticed the other three, "Who are they?"

Catherine shrugged, "Fishermen that washed up like you…thank you by the way. Our men will take your names and make sure you're well compensated."

Trowa stopped, his eyes locking with the blond's. "Cath, shouldn't we…invite them to stay, until they can get their bearings…?"

"Trowa…uh…" Catherine shifted uneasily.

"Just for a few days Cath, its not like we don't have the room." He still hadn't taken his eyes off the blond who just looked back at him, like he wasn't sure what to do when someone's attention was on him. "What're your names?"

"Heero," The dark haired young man said as he brushed sand from his knees. "Duo, with the braid. And Quatre."

"What strange names…" Catherine whispered to her brother, but smiled back at them, shifting her grip around Trowa's waist. "…well, come on." She insisted, waving them on and beginning to walk down the beach with Trowa leaning on her.

* * *

A carriage took the small group to a seaside castle not far from where Trowa had washed up. He retired to his room and locked the door behind him, not wanting to deal with anyone, not even his sister. So instead, she focused her sisterly attention on the three strange 'fishermen', if that's what they really were. She lead the way up the grand staircase to the second floor, Duo lagging behind a bit partly because he hadn't gotten a hang of walking quite yet, and partly because he couldn't keep from staring at everything around him.

"Duo, was it?" Catherine asked in a patient tone, "I'm guessing you've never seen a castle like ours…?"

Duo nodded, he also hadn't quite figured out how to turn his thoughts into speech, much to Heero's annoyance. _'This is nothing like the palace…sure its open like it, but there's so much extra floor everywhere. And where are the plants, and the animals…?'_

Heero rolled his eyes, _'Plants and animals belong outside. And humans walk, remember? If there were no stairs how would they get to the higher floors?'_

Shrugging, Duo hopped over the next two steps and grinned. _'Cat, you have to admit, this is pretty weird, huh?'_

Quatre turned his head and looked at Duo in annoyance, then shook his head before following Catherine down the hallway. She stopped in front of the first door and turned the knob, opening it. "This is the first guest room, the others on this side of the hall are guest rooms as well. You are free to chose which ever you like. We'll be having dinner around six. I'll have the maids send up appropriate clothing for all of you." With that she turned and went up the staircase to the third floor.

Heero ushered all of them into the first room and shut the door behind them before turning to Quatre. "Quatre…I need you to listen carefully, the Prince, Trowa, he's the one you're supposed to find. Which means the easy part is done."

The blond stared at him for a moment then opened the palm of his hand, revealing a wooden carving of a dolphin. "I…" He walked over to the bed and sat down, looking surprised when he sank into the down comforter. "I can't remember anything like that…I don't know either of you…"

Duo followed him over to the bed, knelt down beside him and took his empty hand. _'Quatre, you're my best friend…I came with you to help you…'_

Quatre jerked away from him and shook his head. "Stop it! Get out of my mind!""I told you Duo…you need to learn to--"

'_I don't! And why should we listen to you anyhow! You're that sea witch's little bitch, right? How do we know you aren't going to try to sabotage Quatre's chances!'_

Heero glared at him for a moment. "I'm not under her power here. And you should listen to me because this is my home. I know what I'm talking about. And I swear I will block out your thoughts if you don't at least try to act like a human. As soon as they think we're strange or different they could decide to kill us. Understand!" He unlocked the door and left the room, going down the hall to one of the other rooms.

"You shouldn't have made him angry, he's only trying to help us…" Quatre said after a few minutes had gone by.

Duo shrugged and headed to the door.

"I'm sorry Duo…I apparently drug you into whatever this is…I'm sorry for that."

Duo nodded and closed the door behind him, coming nose to nose with Trowa. The Prince backed away a step and ran a hand through his damp hair. He glanced at the staircase behind him and Duo smirked, _'Avoiding your sister, nice one.'_

Trowa stared at him, then shook his head and stared at him some more.

'_Yeah I can communicate with my mind, so hook me and serve me for dinner.' _He flipped the end of his braid over his shoulder and turned down the hallway, picking the third door and starring at it for a moment before pulling at the knob until the door opened. He grinned back at Trowa who was still standing in front of Quatre's door and blinking in a bewildered fashion.

One of the maids coming to the door shook him out of his confusion and he took the set of clothes they had found for the blond from the maid and opened the door. Quatre was still sitting on the bed, turning the little sculpture around in his hands.

"Hello…" Trowa said, placing the clothes on the end of the bed. "We weren't properly introduced…My name is Trowa."

Quatre nodded, "My friends call me Quatre." It wasn't a lie, he considered Duo and Heero friends, even though in his mind they'd only known each other for a few hours.

Trowa noticed the carving in his hands, "Where did you get that?"

"…I don't know. I just had it…I honestly can't remember more than a few hours ago when I woke up on the beach. It was in my hand then…" Quatre said holding it up in front of him. "I don't even know what it is…"

"Its dolphin. I carved that…then threw it into the ocean."

"Why would you do that?"

Trowa smiled a little, "I guess it is silly. I've been doing it since I was a child. Do you believe in merpeople?" He sat down next to Quatre.

"I don't know…what are they?"

"They have the upper body of a human, and the tail of a fish. They live in a kingdom under the sea."

"Sounds wonderful."

"…you look like one that I've seen before." Trowa looked away, "Most people don't believe, but I've been seeing the same one for years now. I've always seen them, ever since I can remember…you must think I'm strange for telling you this."

Quatre smiled, "I don't really have anything to compare it to, so no…not really."

"I suppose you don't." He scratched the back of his head, "Your friend Duo doesn't say much, does he?"

"He argues with Heero a lot, but other than that…why?" Quatre tilted his head so he could see Trowa's eyes which were hidden by his bangs. He hoped Duo hadn't tried 'talking' to Trowa the way he had been doing with Heero and himself. It didn't seem natural, not that Quatre could really say what was natural and what wasn't.

"Oh, just curious, that's all…" He stood up again and smoothed the creases out of his pant legs. "I'll see you at dinner then…Quatre."

"Yes…"

* * *

One of the maids had brought Duo a set of clothing but when he tried to sort through it, he only became more confused. He wandered into the attached bathroom and explored the knobs and cabinets for a while before turning the water on in the tub and suddenly having the urge to clean himself. After struggling with the clothes Heero had created for some time, he finally pulled them off and got into the tub. He welcomed the warm water and the sweet smell of one of the liquids he'd found in one of the bottles and poured in.

He sat in the tub for a while, then slipped under the water, only to come back up gasping for air a moment later. Coughing, he decided he was done and found a large very soft rectangle which he wrapped around himself and walked back into the room where he picked up the clothes and went to the next room over, knocking on Heero's door.

Heero answered after a few minutes, drying his hair with a smaller cloth rectangle. He'd already put on the pants that had been provided. They stood there for a moment and Heero raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Duo held out the wadded clothing and shrugged. _I have no idea how this stuff goes together…'_

"Yes, well that's to be expected." He stood back and opened the door so Duo could come inside. "Put it on the bed and lay it out before it gets wrinkled…"

Duo rolled his eyes. He didn't know what 'wrinkled' was, but the way Heero had said it made it sound like it would be his fault.

Tossing the rectangle cloth he'd been using to dry his hair with on the bed, Heero went to a panel on the wall that his room shared with Quatre's and knocked twice before it popped open and he walked through it. He returned a minute later with Quatre and Quatre's clothing and set it on the bed. "This is formal clothing, after all we seem to have landed with royalty."

_'Quatre is royalty.'_ Duo interjected.

Heero ignored him and continued, "Underwear is worn under leggings, or pants." He selected both items out of Quatre's and Duo's piles and set them aside. "Generally you put these on first."

Picking up the underwear, Duo stared at it for a moment then began turning it different directions.

Heero took it from him and held it the correct way. "Your legs go through the two smaller holes."

"Ah!" Duo exclaimed out loud, then clapped a hand over his mouth glaring at Heero who only smirked back at him before going over the rest of the outfit with them. He ended up tying their boot laces for them after ten minutes of failures. Then pushed them both in front of a mirror and completed a few last minute primps and prods before he deemed them presentable.

"Just follow my lead and do what I do…" Heero said quietly as they walked down the stairs and into the entrance hall. In his experience grateful hosts were only grateful for polite guests.

* * *

Nereidias held a crystal in one hand, lounged against a concave rock in the cavern. She could see a grand entrance hall and the two mermen turned men, the Prince, Quatre, and his devoted friend, Duo. Heero had done well for them, finding lodgings, and even Quatre's human in one fell swoop. She tapped her chin for a moment. The young man knew he had escaped her for now, but some simple persuasion on her part would insure the acquirement of two new servants, as well as the rest of the ocean.

* * *

Covering his laughter with a cough, Trowa gazed across the table at Quatre who had just managed to set one of his advisor's wig on fire. Quatre bowed his head and apologized under his breath as the advisor rose from the table, ruined wig in hand and stormed out of the dining room.

Catherine smiled a little, "Trowa…?"

"Eh-hem…yes, sorry?" He said drawing his attention from Quatre for a moment.

"Perhaps we should go to town tomorrow? Princess Relena is coming tomorrow evening and I'd like to find something new to wear."

"Princess Relena?" Heero asked, slight confusion crossing his face for a moment.

Catherine grinned wider, "Yes, you know of her? She's our cousin from up the coast."

"…Her mother wasn't named Relena as well, was she, your highness?"

"No, her grandmother. Cousin Relena is Relena the II. Though she hates to be reminded that she has the same name as her grandmother. She thinks it makes her sound older than she is."

"Everyone hates their name at one point." Trowa commented, twirling his fork in one hand.

"Only the silly and childish worry about things like their given names brother."

Trowa rolled his eyes and set his fork down, standing after a moment. "The three of you should come with us to town, see the sights and such."

Duo frowned a little and shook his head slightly.

Trowa returned his gaze to Quatre again who smiled at him. "I'd love to go, Trowa." He said, standing as well.

"Wonderful," Catherine stated, placing her hand over her brother's. "Now, I'm sure you're all tired. You should get some rest so we can leave early tomorrow." She stood, kissed Trowa's temple and then disappeared out of the dining room.

After a few seconds had passed, Heero pushed back his chair and stood, bowing slightly to Trowa before making his own way out the side door of the dining room and down the alabaster steps to the beach. He pulled off his boots and his stockings as he went, leaving them scattered behind him. His head was spinning with the probability of Princess Relena being the granddaughter of his Lady Relena…his Queen…

He kicked the water as he reached it, yelling out in anger. For fifty years he'd been trapped under the sea, playing servant to a power hungry witch. Forced to watch as she ruined the lives of others and unable to interfere. Trapped and ageless while his friends and family above had grown old and forgotten about him.

The water stirred by his feet in an unnatural fashion and he stepped back as the witch's face came into view in the swirling surf.

'_Heero my pet…_' She purred at the back of his mind. _'I see you're frustrated. Why not listen to my proposal?'_

He grinned menacingly at her, "Because you backstabbing hag, I'd rather enjoy my freedom here then play your messenger boy."

Her brows furrowed and her hand reached forward in the image and he felt cold hands wrapping around his heart. _'You forget child, that I own you. I may not have full control of you there, but I still own you, body and soul.'_

Falling to his knees in pain he spat back at her face reflected in the water.

'_What if I told you I would release you of your contract?'_

"I'd say you were lying."

'_When have I ever lied?' _Heero stayed silent. Nereidias pulled her hand back and the icy grip faded. In her hand a twisted, bone knife appeared. It glowed slightly in the low underwater light and suddenly Nereidias' image was gone, leaving only the knife in the lapping surf. _'Kill the long haired boy, stabbed through the heart with that knife, and you will have your freedom.'_

Heero stared at the knife for several long moments before he picked it up and slipped into his sleeve. Nereidias' words echoed in the back of his head and he willed them to silence themselves. Her sudden kindness was only masking a larger deception, though what she might be planning was beyond his knowledge. For now he would just have to guard his thoughts and actions more closely. He glanced at the ocean once again, tomorrow he would meet his granddaughter for the first time. He needed his wits about him if there was any chance of him explaining away similarities, or God forbid, his existence if the old Queen was still living and able to travel.


End file.
